Shur'tagal Weohnata Rïsa
by Bigrig03
Summary: James, a boy thats lived his whole life being with an abusive father finds himself in the world of Alagaesia. While Eragon is worried about the eggs not hatching.
1. Chapter 1

**Shur'tagal Weohnata Rïsa**

James woke to his fathers voice. The voice that terrorised his childhood. At the age of 16 he still cowered beneath him, his body still shook and his heartbeat still hammered before him. Whenever he heard that voice he turned into something useless, unable to move for fear of a bashing. His father always had these uncontrollable fits when he or his mother did something wrong. For thats what his father told him. He knew his mother must have done something wrong because James knew that he was innocent of blame, he did everything father asked that night.

As he lay there in his bed with his blanket wrapped tightly around him, as if to provide some protection he heard his mothers scream. Unable to do anything James laid there hyperventilating when the thud of his mothers footsteps followed by the louder thuds of his father travelled closer towards his room.

His door flew open and his mother flew inside and attempted to close the door. Her breathing was ragged and came out in bursts of sobs. "run" she moaned. as she tried to hold the door. Her efforts were short lived as her father knocked the door back and bowled his mother over. "NOOO"she screamed. "Leave him please" she cried. A gasp escaped her then and in a she whispered something unknown that couldn't be heard. His mother hit the ground and a pool of blood growing around her. His father stood there holding a knife, a manic face stared him down. something inside James broke then. It was something that had always been sealed and from that he felt an energy fueled by pure anger.

James screamed then, and it was a horrible scream for it contained all the resentment and hatred and loss that he had. He longed for one thing, his fathers death.

All that anger seem to pour out of him and he actually felt like he was losing energy. And yet it seemed that energy was going to his father, a look of pain creased his forehead. When James felt so weak he could barely stand his fathers head quite literally popped like a balloon. He couldn't process what he just happened. It could have been shock or exhaustion for he couldn't stand. James collapsed on the ground and as he was about to pass out all his anger dissipated; and what was left was longing. Longing for a different life, one where he could be happy. And the last thing he saw were different streams of colours wrapping around him.

Eragon's POV:

Anxiety gnawed at Eragon as he finished talking to Nasuada through the enchanted mirror. _There is nothing you can do eragon, so why worry._

 _Because Saphira, how am I suppose to train a new generation of riders if there are no riders, the eggs didn't hatch for any dwarves or urgals and have been with the humans and elves for another year and still nothing._ His sigh of frustration also voiced to Saphira through his mental link.

 _It took twenty years for me to hatch, every year I was transported between Du Weldenvarded and the varden. Give them time Eragon. Let them choose who is right for them, had I chosen someone else the outcome of the war would most likely be very different._

Her calming voice and organised logic calmed Eraon down slightly, yet his anxiety still tightened around him as if to sqaush his body of life. _Go talk to the eldunari, they will calm your mind little one._

Eragon heeded her advice and made to leave his office, with a glancing look back he surveyed the office. everything had a purpose, a wooden desk, plain furniture. he never wanted anything lavish and expensive.

 _There is not much more I can add onto what Saphira's already said._ Stated the gold dragon. _They will hatch Eragon, of that I am sure._

 _Thank you ebrithil, I just feel like time has ceased to flow. Day in Day out, the same thing happens. Nothing changes and I feel like I need to be helping in someway._

 _You will, just give it time, you know your purpose, have patience and be content in waiting for the time being._

Finishing his connection with Glaedr Eragon turned to walk away but an explosion knocked him backwards. Eragon was a disorientated but he managed to stand up and face the explosion. the area was covered in smoke and situated directly inbetween the two rows of shelves holding the eldunari and the eggs. He knew the eggs or eldunari wouldn't fall because he had placed spells so that in the event of an earthquake of some sort nothing would break. Yet as the smoke cleared and he saw the boy lying in a crater similar to the one he found Saphira's egg in, a single egg from the highest shelf rolled and fell. Hitting the ground with a resounding crack next to the boys head. Eragon could see no damage to the egg, it was in fact the marble floors which were damaged.

Eragon drew Brisingr to be safe and started to approach the boy, he took him to be roughly 16. Fit, but not well muscled compared to most boys his age. Eragon contacted Saphira to come as fast as she can. As Eragon footsteps echoed through hall, they boys eyes tore open and he gasped for air as if he'd been drowning. He looked around the room with a look of utter confusion. He saw the egg and reached out to it, which sent adrenaline coursing through Eragon's veins. STOP! Eragon screamed, fearful for damage to come to any of the eggs. Sprinting forward he hoped to get there in time and as he was about to jump on the boy he heard a crack.

James POV:

He knew not where he was, he was surrounded by hundreds of stones, coming in every colour there is. He didn't much care for their beauty he just wanted to get home, father will be furious. Then he remembered that dream that he had. It felt so vivid, so real and he still felt that longing and sadness for something better. Looking over to his right he saw one of the stones next to him. But this one, in his opinion was far more beautiful than the others. it was predominantly a light shade of green, flecked with blue and he found it odd how similar they were to his eyes. Maybe it was because of that, that he felt the need to touch it.

Reaching out with his left hand he sought to touch the stone when a shout to stop vibrated through his ears. Ignoring it he touched his hand on the stone and he heard a resounding crack!

lines split through the stone, no not stone, an egg! He'd never seen an egg this size before. it was about fifty cenimetres in length on the long end. The egg continued to break and split and a peace of the egg popped up. Inside was something he'd only known of in stories and movies was, well it was a dragon. The baby dragon matched the egg in colour and was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The dragon looked at him curiously and talk a wobbly step towards him. James touched it with his left hand and felt an icy energy course through him. The pain continued for several seconds longer and James related the energy to that of his dream.

As the pain subsided he felt something else touch his mind. It was intelligent but alien, and contained an aura of curiosness and happiness. Emotions flowed through him that he couldn't remember feeling, it was beautiful. His entranced like state would have continued had not a man's voice interrupted him. "Who are you?". It was filled with wonder and joy. Turning around James studied the mans face, it was sharp and angular and probably the most beautiful person he's ever seen, yet he was accompanied with pointy ears. Surprise and wonder swirled around his brain as it dawned on him that this man was an elf. However James noticed the sword in the elf's hands and feared for his new friend and wrapped his hands tightly around the dragon.

The elf noticed it and stated calmly "I won't hurt you, my name is Eragon Shadeslayer, I am a dragon rider like you've just become, now tell me, who are you"

Eragon POV:

The boy was fearful that much he could tell but he managed to stutter out "J-J-James, sir. May I ask where I am".

"Mount Argnor", Eragon replied. A steady rhythm of beats signified Saphira's arrival. "Now don't panic James, but my dragon Saphira will arrive any second. Do you hear that? She's quite big, it's amazing how much they grow. I remember when Saphira was that small. One day your little dragon will be her size, where are you from James?

The boy was shaking with fear as if he expected me to attack him, Eragon wondered what type of upbringing caused him to be like this.

"The Sunshine Coast, can you tell me where Mount Argnor is?" the boy questioned.

Eragon was perplexed, he'd never heard of this 'Sunshine Coast' before and he'd travelled all across Alagaësia. What confused him even more was his clothing, he hadn't taken notice until now but it was nothing he'd ever seen before. He had long pants of a dark blue fabric he was unknown to and his shirt was pure white also of a mysterious material. But on the shirt was a blood stain and he knew not who's it was.

Saphira glided through the sky landing just outside the hall. The boy's eyes flashed across to hers and didn't move. A dragon was an amazing thing to behold but also daunting when faced with something so large. She was as beautiful as ever with her saphire blue scales refracting the light and sending sparkles everywhere. Saphira walked to stand before them and the boy's dragon was extremely intrigued by her.

"James are you injured?" Eragon asked.

"No, why?" replied James a little worried.

"There's blood on your shirt" and with that James looked down. Noticing the blood something seemed to click within him. he started breathing really fast, his eyes moved a million miles a second looking for a way out. "James if you don't slow your breathing you will pass out", Eragon said. But he didn't seem to hear him. His breathing got faster still until he just collapsed. The small dragon appeared worried and rubbed his head against the boy. Eragon frowned, concern showing on his face. _Saphira can you carry him to the infirmary._

 _Of course little one. It seems you got what you asked for._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sleep was always the one place James was at peace, the only time he was truly calm. It was in this calm state that he stayed for nigh on 18 hours.

When he woke James found himself in a comfy bed with his new friend, the baby dragon that somehow shared its emotions with him and vice versa. The dragon was from head to tail smaller than the length of one arm. It lay curled up leaning against his arm, and James felt a love and protectiveness for it that he'd never felt before. As much as he loved his mother, he always hated that she made no efforts to escape his father. Thinking of them brought back the memories of what happened, of what he did. James didn't panic this time however. No, he kept his emotions in check, it was the first time he showed his fear when not confronted with his father's sickly behaviour. He guessed it was the confusion and the realisation of what happened that caused it. For he never really showed his true emotions. Thats just the way he was, he knew it was due to his upbringing and he knew he was different to most people.

He would have stayed enthralled in his thoughts if not a movement alerted him to someones prescence. Looking around James notice the large blue dragon rising to stand before him. It's stare caused him to look away from it's eyes, those large blue, and clearly intelligent eyes. _It is good to see you awake, hatchling._ Stated an obviously female voice that held an air of confidence.

Confusion struck James then as he searched around for the owner of the voice. "where are you?", he queried.

 _I am standing right in front of you, did you think I was merely a flying horse used for travelling. I am Saphira Bjartskular, the only female dragon to walk this land and your teacher and master._ A touch of annoyance creeping into her mental voice for being thought less of than what she is. A puff of smoke escaping her nose being the only physical signs of her mood change.

James, realising his mistake apologised profusely and added "Saphira, before I passed out the man Eragon said I was on Mount Argnor. Where is that?".

 _Mount Argnor is the new home of the dragon riders. It is situated about 6 days flight east of Alagaësia._

James felt utterly lost. He'd never heard of this 'Alagaësia' before and he new not where this country was situated, yet he never had much love for his geography classes. "Am I somewhere in Europe?, or perhaps Asia?"

 _I know not of this Europe place, the same can be said for Asia. Perhaps they are further East, maybe they're south of the Beor Mountains or west of the sea, or maybe perhaps they are north of Du Weldenvarden. All I know is that you were sent here for a reason. That egg should not have fallen from the shelves, it is strong magic for the egg to fall, let alone be the specific egg to be the right egg to hatch for you. Eragon is coming now and will take you to get food, and he will talk in detail of your stay here._

And with that she curled around and hid her head from view, making her point obvious. She was not to be disturbed. Shifting his attention from the dragon James studied the room. The room was clearly a medical bay of some kind of that he was sure. But it was ginormous, the largest room he'd ever been in. Until now he hadn't noticed the size but Saphira paled in comparison to this room. The ceiling reached about 50 metres into the sky and could fit about 2 Saphiras standing side by side. Scratching the small dragon under the chin James tried to gather every detail he could about his newfound partner.

The dragon, like the egg was predominantly a light shade of green and throughout the dragons body was a blue that flashed and rippled. Yet, at closer inspection small specks of orange flecked the dragon aswell, that unless one was extrememly close to the dragon it would not be noticeable.

"A beautiful dragon you have there", jumping slightly from being startled James turned around to face the man Eragon who wore a smirk at seeing James jump.

Eragon's POV:

"Apologies James, I didn't mean to startle you". Eragon said in a friendly tone.

"Do you know how I got here Eragon? I've never heard of Alagaësia before and your dragon Saphira has never heard of well known places either." James asked.

"No, I know not of these lands, are you from them?"

"No I live in Australia" stated the boy.

The name was just as foreign and odd as the last two. Eragon was curious of these lands and would be sure to ask Arya if she knew of them. "Your land is as unknown to me as the origin of the world. What I do know is that you're meant to be here, that much is evident of the event leading to the dragon hatching for you. I believe you were sent to be trained to become one of the dragon riders. Saphira and I, along with the elves that accompanied me will train you and teach you how to care for your dragon, fight, how to fly your dragon and much more. It seems that you near nothing of anything I'm going to teach you, unless you are proficient with a sword?"

The boy shook his head and said somewhat embarrased, "no, I've never even touched one."

Eragon expected this answer and so was not surprised. He nodded and said "that's ok. It just means you'll take longer to teach than most as I need to teach you things most small children know more about at your age, such as our history. From this day forth you will call me and all those who teach you Ebrithil, that means master in the Ancient Language, which I will teach you to become fluent in.

The boy seemed to show no emotion from that statement which surprised Eragon. He expected a groan, or at least a worried look upon his face. He just appeared impassive. "Follow me, I'll show you around, tomorrow I'll begin your lessons."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After showing the boy and his dragon around and introducing him to the everyone and talking about how to care for his new partner-of-heart-and-mind, as Saphira called him; he introduced the two to their room. It was a large room but would only fit his dragon comfortably for the next year so was really only temporary. Yet it would do for now.

Once he had made sure James was settled in, Eragon retreated to his office. As he walked in Eragon noticed both Nasuada and Arya there and was at a loss for words on how they got there. That was until he realised that both were encased in mirrors. It seems they had been waiting for him because both were staring. "How long have you two been waiting?" he asked.

"Only about an hour and a half Eragon, and I'm losing my patience!". Her voice started out calm but was quiclky laced with anger.

Taken aback Eragon was surprised by her anger and asked her what was wrong.

Sighing she said "nothing is wrong Eragon, instead something amazing happened. The egg hatched for a girl of 15 years in Therinsford, Lily was her name. I apologise it's just that I was bursting at the seams with excitement to inform you." she finished with a loose smile.

"Thats amazing, first an egg hatched for James and now this girl Lily. All we need now is for the egg with the elves to hatch." Eragon said.

It was then that Arya piped up, "well it seems we don't need it, for it has already occured. A boy in Osilon by the name of Celdin, he is 18."

Gripped by surprise Eragon got lost in thought. Could the boy have triggered something. It's highly unlikely that two eggs would hatch the same day, let alone three in two. It just made him so much more curious to find out why the boy had showed up.

Breaking his train of thought Nasuada called his name "are you with us? We need you to be paying attention."

"Yes of course, what is it" Eragon replied.

"How are we supposed to get Lily to Elesmeera without any danger befalling her or her dragon?" Nasuada asked.

"Roran could travel with a guard to protect her to Ceunon, from there I can arrange for elves to meet her there and lead her here." Arya replied.

The continued like this for some time, discussing matters invovling the two new riders and some that don't. In the end they had decided that the best course of action was for the Arya to travel with the riders to Mount Argnor once they were old enough to hunt and protect themselves. It was the best course of action because they wanted all the riders to be together and they thought it good for Arya to meet the mysterious boy. It would be about six months before they arrived but Eragon was overjoyed at that moment.

He had six months before he could see her again, before he could see the most beautiful woman he's ever known. Also because now that the new dragons had hatched, once again he knew for certain that every now and again he could look up and see glittering scales gracing the sky and sparkling and letting the whole world know that they're there. It would once again become a world of dragons. A new age of dragon riders. And he, once a measly farm boy, now Eragon Shadeslayer, would father it all.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading so far this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think. If you've got any story ideas you think would fit into the story just PM and hey, if I like it and it's cool it could be added in. I know my chapters are kinda short but I haven't got a clear outline for how this is gonna go. Once I've got that sorted I promise I'll deliver longer chapters but for now, laters.**


End file.
